calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Coincept of share
The concept of shared online bookmarks dates back to April 1996 with the launch of itList, the features of which included public and private bookmarks.[ Within the next three years, online bookmark services became competitive, with venture-backed companies such as Backflip, Blink, Clip2, ClickMarks, HotLinks, and others entering the market. They provided folders for organizing bookmarks, and some services automatically sorted bookmarks into folders (with varying degrees of accuracy). Blink included browser buttons for saving bookmarks; Backflip enabled users to email their bookmarks to others and displayed "Backflip this page" buttons on partner websites Lacking viable revenue models, this early generation of social bookmarking companies failed as the dot-com bubble burst — Backflip closed citing "economic woes at the start of the 21st century".In 2005, the founder of Blink said, "I don't think it was that we were 'too early' or that we got killed when the bubble burst. I believe it all came down to product design, and to some very slight differences in approach Founded in 2003, Delicious (then called del.icio.us) pioneered taggingand coined the term social bookmarking. Frassle, a blogging system released in November 2003, included social bookmarking elements. In 2004, as Delicious began to take off, similar services Furl, Simpy, Spurl.net, and unalog were released, along with CiteULike and Connotea (sometimes called social citation services) and the related recommendation system Stumbleupon. Also in 2004, the social photo sharing website Flickr was released, and inspired by Delicious it soon added a tagging feature. In 2006, Ma.gnolia (later renamed to Gnolia), Blue Dot (later renamed to Faves), Mister Wong, and Diigo entered the bookmarking field, and Connectbeam included a social bookmarking and tagging service aimed at businesses and enterprises. In 2007, IBM released its Lotus ConnectionsproductIn 2009, Pinboard launched as a bookmarking service with paid accounts.[18] As of 2012, Furl, Simpy, Spurl.net, Gnolia, Faves, and Connectbeam are no longer active services. Digg was founded in 2004 with a related system for sharing and ranking social news, followed by competitors Reddit in 2005 and Newsvine in 2006. As of 2011, both Digg and Reddit are ranked in the top 300 websites in terms of web traffic by Alexa.com A social bookmarking service is a centralized online service which enables users to add, annotate, edit, and share bookmarks of web documents.[1] Many online bookmark management services have launched since 1996; Delicious, founded in 2003, popularized the terms "social bookmarking" and "tagging". Tagging is a significant feature of social bookmarking systems, enabling users to organize their bookmarks in flexible ways and develop shared vocabularies known as folksonomies . '''[http://www.instapaper.com/ '''Instapaper] Instapaper is one of the most popular bookmarking tools on the web today, and one of the best aspects of it is that it’s versatile enough to use on all your devices including your computer, on your Kindle, on your iPhone/iPad/iPod Touch or even on plain white paper. Simply press the “Read Later” button to come back later and read web pages when you have more time. . '''[http://www.xmarks.com/ '''Xmarks] Xmarks is another leading bookmarking tool and works with most popular web browsers including Internet Explorer, Google Chrome, Firefox and Safari. It actually syncs up all your bookmarks with every browser platform between devices, including mobile phones. They also backup your bookmarks on a daily basis for easy recovery. [http://delicious.com/ Delicious] Delicious has been around for longer than most of the bookmarking tools mentioned above. It’s simple and it works. You can collect and share stuff easily while also gaining the opportunity to dig through bookmarks kept by people within the community. As with most bookmarking tools, it’s free to sign up and you can organize all your pages by category so you can enjoy them again and again.